


Too little, too late

by stydia_fanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Martinski, Stiles gets a girlfriend, Stydia, jealous!Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a girlfriend and Lydia is jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too little, too late

"Lydia you’re staring again." 

Lydia looked over at Allison briefly. “I’m not staring. I’m observing. There’s a difference.” Her eyes went back to Stiles and that girl with him. For Lydia it was like it had happened over night. One day Stiles was single and pining and the next he had this blonde twig hanging off of him all the time. 

"You don’t think this is weird? When has he ever dated? Ever. All of the sudden this girl shows up and she’s his girlfriend. Sounds fishy to me. She’s not even his type." Lydia turned up her nose at the couple and went back to applying lipstick in the mirror on her locker door. 

"Lydia they’ve been on a few dates. Every time he tried to talk about it and you were around you changed the subject." Allison explained. "Now they’re just official." Allison looked across the hall at Stiles who looked to be animatedly telling his new girlfriend about something funny. "I just hope he trusts her, she’ll have to be let in on the secret eventually. All those nights he’s running around with us."

Lydia threw her tube of lipstick into her locker making a loud noise. Allison raised an eyebrow and smirked, quite aware of her best friends jealousy. It was a little sad at the same time. Allison had watched Stiles and Lydia grow closer to the point where Lydia started talking about Stiles when he wasn’t there. Of course Stiles was in no way expected to have waited around for Lydia to develop feelings for him, it was just sad to see it finally happen only for Stiles to date someone else. 

Allison watched Lydia put her things in her bag and saw the sad eyes. When Lydia lifted her head and closed her locker Allison smiled in an attempt to hide how obviously awkward the situation was. Lydia sighed and turned to walk up the corridor only to see Stiles lean down to kiss his new girlfriend. Her hands curled into fists and she straightened her shoulders. With a flick of her hair Lydia strutted past the couple. 

"Get a room." She commented bitterly as she passed and kept on going. Stiles pulled away and looked up just in time to see Lydia’s retreating form and Allison giving him a wave and an apologetic look.


End file.
